


I am Still Here

by silvercranewrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Married Life, Past Relationship(s), Post Hogwarts, widower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercranewrites/pseuds/silvercranewrites
Summary: They had a good married life together. But just like everything around them, nothing really lasts forever. But there has always been “that” promise.And so Harry watches him as a ghost.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Drarry fanfiction and it’s full of angst. Bittersweet would be a good description of this story. I hope you are in for the ride.

I stared at him from the far corner of the room, just beside the dead Dattiny plant that he once used to water everyday. He kept on pacing the room, his footsteps heavy on the wooden floors.

 _“Please just calm down.” I_ said.

From that distorted look on his face, the sweat building up on his furrowed brows and those fidgeting cold hands, Draco had just gotten up from a bad dream.

“Not again, not again.” Draco muttered to himself, his voice strained. He stopped pacing and fell on the floor with a thud. He hunched his back and his trembling hands found his sweat soaked face. I heard him sniffed, his lips now trembling too. “Shit!” He cursed under heavy breaths.

I remained from where I stood, staring at him as he cowered himself. I wanted to walk towards him, kneel beside him and put my arms around him. I want to assure him that everything will be alright. That it was only just a bad dream, and nothing else. But reassuring him will all just be in vain. It would never help him. I could never ever reach him. So I stayed from where I stood, watching him as he crumble into pieces.

It broke my heart.

If only I could touch him. If only he could hear me. If only… Draco could see me.


	2. On Draco’s Bad Days at Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Every Chapter will be written with few words; consider them just bits of Draco’s everyday life without Harry. Though Harry is actually there, but as a ghost.

_One.. Two… Three..._

Draco stumbled into the flat a little bit past one in the morning. I waited by the window near the fireplace, knowing I would find him return back home after flooing himself from the Ministry from there. When I saw green smoke rise from the bottom of the fireplace, I moved away from the window and backed towards the other side of the room, examining Draco as he struggled to remove his Auror robes. By the wrinkle of his forehead and dark sunken eyes, he must have had a very bad day at work.

“Are you alright.” I asked, but that’s just for myself.

I remembered how I used to hug him until his anger died down, how fragile he felt around my arms as he ranted about work. I would only listen despite the fact that I know what he’s been through on that day. Of course I can… I was his partner before my demise.

“Fuck Shacklebolt!” Draco stormed off to the bedroom and I followed him.

Draco stared at himself on _our_ mirror, ruffling his hair messily. With a long look of himself on the mirror, I thought maybe he is seeing me now on the mirror. But despite how I tried to show him or make him feel that I am still with him in this world, it seems like he cannot. It was unusual. And it bothered me a lot.

Draco looked away and sat on a stool, his gaze looking up to the dark ceiling. “I miss you, Harry.”

I looked back to Draco, my heart in pieces when Draco began to cry again. I lost count how many times he had been crying, calling out to me and pleading for me to come back.

And as usual, I would walk myself closer to him, wrap my arms around him even thought his flesh would pass mine. But I dearly wanted him to feel safe, hoping I could give him little warmth. But each time I would hold him close, he would slip away from me. Like water slipping from my fingers. “I am here, Draco.” I whispered to nothing.

And then I would watch him go to bed, not bothered to shower or change clothes and cry himself dreamless.


	3. Draco does not like burnt toast

“You just burned your toast.” I mentioned as I stared at Draco sitting across from me, eyes focused on the parchment before him. He was too engrossed with whatever was written on it that he had forgotten he was toasting bread.

The smell of burnt toast filled the morning air and it took a startling sound of the fire alarm to catch Draco’s attention. Draco cursed, blaming me in his mind how atrocious this muggle contraption has been.

As Draco rushed to the counter to turn off the toaster, absent-mindedly he grabbed the burnt toast with his bare hand and he hissed when it burnt his fingers.

“What happened to using magic with all things mundane?” I shook my head.

Draco dropped the bread and it fell on the counter. He opened the faucet and placed his fingers underneath the cooling water. Gritting his teeth from his idiocracy, he waited for ten minutes to cool down his burnt fingers. The fire alarm had already stopped blaring too.

Then I stood beside him, observing the burn and deducing to myself that it would not blister or be in a lot of pain. Looking at Draco’s distorted expression, I smiled. If I was still alive, I would have scolded Draco for being careless and Draco would whine and complain that it was all my fault just to ease himself from being labeled stupid.

“Be careful next time, love.” I moved closer and placed my hand underneath Draco’s. I watched as the water slipped from Draco’s hand and to mine. How I wish I could soothe his hand without using charm and just caress those calloused fingers, kissing them softly until they were fine.

Draco closed the faucet and examined his fingers. “I’m getting stupid without you here, Harry.” Draco turned his back from the sink and leaned his hips on the wooden drawers. He rubbed his fingers finally felling the pain prick his skin, then he laughed. “How grand would it be to be scolded by you instead of this suffering alone.” He pushed himself away from the counter and prepared another set of bread to toast.

I sat back on the chair and smiled. “I am still here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do love to see kudos and comments. :)
> 
> NOTE: There is also a reason why Draco cannot see Harry’s ghost. More to that on later chapters.


End file.
